


Chameleon

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, GAY PINING!, Ilia Amitola - Freeform, Ilia is my new favorite faunus, Ilia pining for Blake, Ilia x Blake - One-Sided, Mentioned Blake Belladonna, One-sided feelings, Past Fic, Pining, Poetry, a poem about Blake, and will probably stay that way until we get a bird faunus, because I got lazy at this point in that particular challenge, one-sided, poem, written for 'a faunus' prompt, yeah deadlines aren't really my thing I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: A poem about Ilia's feelings for Blake. One-sided Catmeleon/Calico/Black Rainbow





	Chameleon

**Author's Note:**

> A young Ilia laments about her feelings for a certain cat girl.

_My memory is a clouded blur of words_

  
_I can hardly remember having even heard most of them_

  
_Between the ghosts of them, my parents_

  
_And my new family, nothing is all that apparent._

  
_Since joining the White Fang life has been a whirl_

  
_But the main reason I stay is the thought of this girl_

  
_Flowing black hair and darkly tanned skin_

  
_And glowing amber eyes that won't cease to do me in_

  
_Her body is a wonderland I would lose myself in_

  
_But no matter what I do, her eyes are glued to him_

  
_What can I do to make her notice me?_

  
_My scales are the only thing that most people see_

  
_I'm not all that shapely. Damn, I'm kind of a stick_

  
_Burying my feelings is making me sick._

  
_Should I give up or keep on with the chase?_

  
_I just want her to know that I occupy space_

  
_And I guess I wouldn't mind taking a ride on her face or vice versa._

  
_I suppose that line was in poor taste, but I don't care._

  
_And suddenly she's vanished before my chance I could take._

  
_Now, what should I do? Follow Adam or Blake?_

  
_I don't wish to hurt anyone, but it seems the only choice_

  
_I still long to hear the cute kitty girl's voice_

  
_But who will repair me from this awful heartbreak?_

  
_Why couldn't she love me? Why did you leave me here, Blake?!?!_

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Chameleon Boy' by Blue October
> 
> I write poems when I get lazy or fed up with a challenge or can't find the inspiration to make a full fic. Writing these fics for challenges you can get worn out very easily. Lyrics and rhymes come easy to me.


End file.
